This invention relates to a golf club with a filler material located in the head to dampen the vibration of the club upon impacting a golf ball. The filler material is made of readily available and inexpensive components, and is conveniently inserted in the head of both new and used clubs. The precise amount of filler material in the head may be adjusted to suit an individual user.